


Mercy

by arynna



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynna/pseuds/arynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callerovia Sunsong pleads for mercy in Light's Hope Chapel. </p><p>Set pre-uprising. So....5.2? 5.1?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

"I didn't ask for this. I never wanted to be a healer." she muttered as she paced the back pews of Light's Hope Chapel.   
"There's no room for me anywhere. I don't belong. I've made myself an outcast. A mercenary, just like Father said I'd be. Good for nothing but collecting a paycheck and killing." Callerovia put her head in her hands and tamped down the knot in her throat by sheer will alone.

"I've not earned this place, this title...None of it. They call me a Champion, I'm nothing of the sort. I lied. I lied to everyone, and by some luck--I managed to not fall off a cliff or die." the strawberry blonde woman heaved a sigh, focusing on the feeling of her breath passing through her fingers.

"Granted, the story is up. There's no Cael Sunsong anymore. I've not picked up a shield in years beyond counting, now. I've done my time on the front lines, served in Dalaran--until Jaina Proudmoore got a stick up her arse...Felfire insufferable cow." she hissed. Raising her head, she peered up at the white marble ceiling and wooden beams. 

"I'm not saying I want to become some sort of leader again. I tried that. I was terrible at it. I'm about as good at leadership as I am at herding cats. I want companionship, but...I am not sure this is the kind of group I can belong to. They hint at wanting to help in the war...To right the unequal balance of power we've found ourselves at. I see it as a revenge our people could not truly have against Kael'Thas. There are always believers, and there will always be those who support Garrosh's ways. This is our time to rise up, and create a new idea of what we believe in. We could transform the very foundation of the Horde, if this uprising succeeds." her head went back into her hands as her shoulders slumped with defeat. It was all just too much.

"On the other hand, some want to pull back...Defend Quel'Thalas, make alliances in the capital cities. Bring in our resources and use them where they're best needed, instead of flinging Shindu into the chaos of war. It's like throwing a bucket of water on an inferno, but...If there were enough of us, we could help. I do see the point of those who wish to work locally, fortify our own resources..." another heavy sigh, "But to what end? If Garrosh has his way, there will BE no Quel'Thalas. Nothing but his machines of war, so-called honor, and ruthless pride. Everything we hold dear will be trampled, snuffed out like a candle under his continued rule."

The tears fell freely as she remembered her Father pleading with her to learn the ways of the Holy Light. How many more would she be unable to save, this time? Would she ever earn the place she'd denied herself? Callerovia Sunsong had not been a healer for very long, considering the length of time she'd been a guardian. She felt, even now--on the outskirts. Despite her talent, and her accolades from the Crusade and beyond, she was still unsure of herself when she was alone. Out in the world, she projected quite the air of confidence and bravado. Under that was a deeply seeded need to repent, to fit in. To belong.

"Light...Have mercy on me." she begged in a shaky voice, before standing.

Time would tell if the Light would heed her plea.


End file.
